Even The Stars Burn
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: Set after Endgame, longer summary inside. Basically Tony/Peter fluff.


_**This is set 6 months after Endgame, I was so sad about Tony dying I had to bring him back in some form and I love Peter and Tony's relationship so I had to include him. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**_

_**Even The Stars Burn**_

Instinctively, Peter pulled the hat from his bag as he heard the smashing of the car window and the alarm going on. He pulled it on his head and then looked around for the car. Then stopped. What was the point? It was just a car thief. It didn't really matter. Nothing really did anymore. Not since... He knew this wasn't what he would've wanted, but he just couldn't bring himself to be the friendly neighbourhood spiderman. Not now. Not ever.

"Hey kid what's the point of taking this suit round with you if you never actually use it?" Peter spun round at the familiar voice. The one he thought he'd never hear again. "For a friendly neighbourhood spiderman you aren't helping the neighbourhood much."

"What the f-" Peter began.

"Hey language!" The voice interrupted before groaning. "Now I'm starting to sound like Steve."

"How is this even possible?" Peter asked, confused at how the undeniable voice of Mr Stark was coming through his suit.

"It's me kid," Tony laughed. "Why don't you stop that car thief and then we can talk?"

"Bu-" Peter protested wanting answers straight away. "I mean, you died. I saw you die."

"Car thief now, answers later," Tony refused to give any of the answers that he knew Peter so desperately wanted him to answer. Peter shot a web out and began swinging from building to building, putting the rest of his suit on at the same time. Within minutes the thief had been webbed to the car that he had been trying to steal along with a hurriedly written note to the car owner.

"Mr Stark?" Peter asked, not even panting as he swung up onto a nearby rooftop to sit down. "Why is your voice in my suit?" He swung his legs over the edge of the building before quickly adding. "Not that I'm not pleased, but it's been six months since..." He broke off. "And-"

"I know kid," Tony told him. "But it's not my fault that you refused to put your suit on for the entirety of that time."

"I was ju-" Peter tried to explain, but he knew he didn't really have an explanation.

"Wallowing in your own misery?" Tony asked. "I figured. Before I went back in time, I figured I wanted a backup in case I died. I used the tech in Wakanda, the one that Shuri was using to try to save Vision. Not that you know that. You weren't there for th-"

"Of course I know about that," Peter interrupted. "I have spoken to the other Avengers since... everything."

"Anyway, I basically uploaded my mind. I only had chance to upload it to one suit."

"Why mine?" Peter asked, surprised. "I was still dead after going all dusty."

"I hoped..." Tony trailed off. "I was hoping we'd be able to bring you back. I knew Pepper was unlikely to suit up again if I died. You, I was hoping we'd bring you back, and if I died in the process you'd be able to – I don't know. Continue my legacy."

"But Mr Stark-" Peter began, touched that he trusted him so much.

"When you died-" Tony broke off before beginning again. "It was like watching my own child die. I swore I would do whatever it took to get you back. And I did."

"But it cost you your life," Peter argued. "Surely I wasn't worth that Mr Stark."

"You were," Tony told him. "And if I had to do it again, I would. Even if the only person in danger had been you. A thousand times over."

"Thank you," Peter whispered, blinking back the tears that had started to form in his eyes.

"I have one request though," Tony began. "Morgan."

"I'll give my suit to her, don't worry," Peter said immediately. "She deserves to know her dad."

"Go to Shuri and I expect she'll be able to access my download and put me into other suits so Morgan and Pepper can talk whenever they want." Tony told him. "I was talking about Morgan though. Leaving her was the hardest decision I had to make. But she also needs you. Please."

"Me?" Peter asked, surprised. He hadn't seen her since the funeral. It had been too difficult.

"Please," Tony begged him. "Morgan doesn't have me now. Just take her out for cheeseburgers occasionally. That kind of thing."

"Of course," Peter agreed. "I can teach her to shoot webs and everything."

"Just keep her safe," Tony told him.

"Yes Mr Stark," Peter said immediately.

"Peter?" Tony asked.

"Yes?"

"I think we've got past Mr Stark," He told him. "Tony's fine." Peter couldn't keep the smile from his face as he began swinging from building to building, heading in the direction of Pepper's house.

"Tony," Peter tried the name. It sounded unfamiliar on his lips, but he continued. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"It never should've been your responsibility to fight Thanos," Tony replied. "All good things come to an end. Even the stars burn, right kid?"


End file.
